


Strange Noises

by ficforthought



Series: Various Weechester ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hiccups, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Baby Sammy is startled when Dean gets hiccups, but being a good big brother Dean soon makes things better. John's PoV.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Various Weechester ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Strange Noises

“Dean, slow down with that,” John chides, watching his eldest son chug from the can of Coke that’s his reward for keeping Sammy occupied and mostly quiet while John did some research. He watches as Dean pulls the can away from his mouth and lets out a loud belch, rubbing his stomach and smiling broadly as the baby laughs. John rolls his eyes and takes the drink from the older boy, “save the rest for later.”

Dean opens his mouth to argue but instead of words, the loud and unmistakable sound of a hiccup rings out around the room, “Here we go…” John sighs, shaking his head fondly, fully expecting this turn of events because Dean always drinks the occasional sodas he’s allowed far too quickly, but what he hadn’t expected was the reaction from his younger son.

It's probably the first time Sammy’s heard the sound and his eyes go wide in shock, then as if in slow motion John watches his boy’s face crumple as he bursts into tears. Dean hiccups again and Sammy’s crying gets louder, fat tears rolling down chubby cheeks in rivers.

“What’s the * _hic_ * matter with * _hic_ * him, daddy?” Dean asks with an alarmed look on his face at the turn of events. The small boy reaches out to take his brother’s pudgy little hand and a particularly loud hiccup startles the baby even more, making the regular crying turn into wailing. Dean moves closer and tries to comfort Sammy but the closer he gets the more his brother cries at the strange noises he's making.

“It’s alright, buddy” John assures him, reaching down and picking up his son, “the noise just scared him a little, he’ll be fine.”

Dean’s face drops, “I didn’t * _hic_ * mean to * _hic_ * scare him!” he says close to tears himself at the sight of his distressed brother. He turns to the baby, “I’m * _hic_ * sorry, Sammy.”

John shushes his youngest, gently rocking him to try and calm him down but with each unfamiliar noise escaping from Dean, Sammy gets more upset, “Hold your breath, Dean,” he says, hoping to get the situation under control as quickly as possible, hating to see either of his sons upset, let alone both of them.

Dean does as he’s told, taking a big breath before holding it in but another hiccup jerks his small body and the air escapes with a kind of popping, raspberry blowing sound. This time it’s the older boy’s eyes that go wide at the strange noise, frowning when Sammy’s breath hitches and his crying stops, blinking rapidly up at his big brother. Obviously aware of the fact that the new sound stopped the crying for some reason Dean takes a breath again and the same thing happens, but this time a small chuckle comes from Sammy, causing the older boy’s face to change into a smile.

John watches Dean come closer, crouching in front of his brother and taking in a breath big enough to puff his cheeks out before another hiccup comes and causes all the air to blow in the baby’s face. Sammy startles a little but laughs again. A third time he laughs harder, Dean’s eyes shining brightly with amusement as he pulls faces, wriggles his body in a makeshift dance and chuckles, himself, until Sammy is belly laughing and waving his arms in delight at his brother’s antics.

“All better now, Sammy,” Dean says once his breathing is back to normal, pressing a small kiss to his smiling brother’s forehead.


End file.
